dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of techniques used by Shin (Yasha561)
A hypothetical list of Shin's techniques and special abilities. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Kai-Kai': An ability where it is possible to instantly move anywhere in the entire universe. :*'Battlefield Removal': Shin can stun an opponent long enough to teleport them away, i.e. dead planet or space. :*'Cosmic Power': Shin teleports an opponent outside a black hole and propels them into its gravitational pull with a telekinetic force push. *'Magic Materialisation': An art where they materialize an object they picture by thinking hard. :*'Projectile': he can summon a dozen objects to propel at his opponent, i.e. metal blocks, swords or giant gauntlets. :*'Weaponry': he can summon a range of weapons to fight with, i.e. sword, mace, or hammer. :*'Battle Armour': enchanted armour that increase endurance. :*'Adhesion': Shin summons globs of superglue and throws at opponent. :*'Counter-Endurance': Shin summons weight bands over an opponent’s arms and legs, increasing the weight to a thousand tons. :*'Dupe!': Shin deceives his opponent by creating a lifelike model version of himself. :*'Amoeba': Shin creates a dozen, green, gelatinous globs. They are basic lifeforms that alter their form to latch onto an opponent and drain them of ki. *'Telekinesis': Through the use of ki manipulation, Shin can move objects with his mental faculties. :*'Force Push': telekinesis to push, pull or throw an opponent. :*'Eruption': this technique uses telekinesis to make the ground erupt beneath an opponent :*'Head Explosion': self-explanatory. *'Telepathy': Shin can communicate via thought and even read thoughts. :*'Lifeline': Shin contacts Elder Kai and the lower Kais for help. *'Far-Seeing Arts': An art whose use is limited to only a very few among the people of the Heavenly Realm. Using this art, they constantly observe the situation in the lower realm. *'Shapeshifting': the ability to transform into anything. He can disguise himself when on an alien world, assuming the form of a native. *'Sealing': a technique that imprisons a being in an object, i.e. a sword or planet. Energy Techniques *'Flight': the ability to levitate and propel unaided. *'Ki Blast': A technique that materializes the body’s internal energy outside the body, shooting it off. :*'Energy Wave': a wave of destructive ki. :*'Energy Disk': ki fashioned into a disk. :*'Energy Sphere': ki summoned as a sphere. :*'Barrier': A technique where he uses ki to create a barrier around himself, guarding against attacks. :*'Super Explosive Wave': an omni-directional blast emitted from his body. *'Kiai': This attacks your opponent by firing an invisible, gigantic bundle of ki. :*'Eye Blast': A technique where you blow away your opponent by glaring at them sharply. An invisible attack, it is capable of taking the enemy by surprise. *'Assist': Shin summons Kibito. :*'Restoration Power': Kibito gives his ki to Shin to restore his battle power. :*'Combined Attack': Shin and Kibito combine an energy attack. *'Focus Punch': Shin channels ki into his fist and hits his opponent with a telekinetic force punch. *'Divine Cannon': His signature attack, firing ki as a powerful energy wave. *'God of Creation': Shin uses his magic powers and creates a miniature planet, identical to King Kai’ world. He hurtles it at an opponent. *'Light of Creation': His most devastating technique, by generating vast amounts of ki, Shin fires from both hands, a powerful yellow blast. Power Ups Techniques *'Focalisation': by manipulating his ki, Shin focuses immeasurable telekinetic force into his body, increasing his strength, speed and endurance dramatically. However, this state rapidly consumes ki. *'Fusion Dance': Shin has learnt the fusion dance after witnessing it. :*'Shinto Kai': the hypothetical fusion between he and Kibito. Transformation *'Potara': Through the use of Potara earrings, Shin can fuse with a partner. :*'Kibito Kai': the result of his fusing with Kibito. *'Unlock Potential': to aid in his fighting, Elder Kai unlocks Shin’ latent power. *'Giant Form': a technique that allows Shin to become a giant. *'Fusion': Elder Kai, faced with his mortality, designs a fusion spell similar to the Namekian technique. This allows him to pass on his knowledge and magic to Shin. *'Devil Form': an evil ability Shin has that increases his power dramatically. His skin turns orange as he increases in size, about seven feet. His Mohawk grows and runs down his back like a mane. Shin also grows wings, two small tipped horns and fangs. *'God Shin': a desperate form. Shin uses a forbidden spell to absorb the life-giving energies of the World Tree. His power surpasses Majin Buu. References #Battle of Gods 2 Category:Supreme Kai Category:Lists